


Is This a Bromance?

by Mnemnems



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance, M/M, Matt is a great friend, Smut, but not really, friend sex, no beta we die like men, these boys are kind of stupid sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemnems/pseuds/Mnemnems
Summary: Shiro looked up from his cereal to the only other person at the table. "Hey, Matt. If Keith and I have sex is it considered a bromance?"Matt choked on the juice he had just lifted to his mouth. After hitting his chest a few times he said, "Okay...go back to the beginning."





	Is This a Bromance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the wonderful piece of art by applepiedawn over on tumblr, found [here](http://applepiedawn.tumblr.com/post/175666023460/s-hey-matt-if-me-and-keith-have-sex-is-it).
> 
> It's basically just a silly drabble. I don't think it's the greatest but I just wanted to do something fun. No beta because it's not that serious.

Shiro looked up from his cereal to the only other person at the table. "Hey, Matt. If Keith and I have sex is it considered a bromance?"

Matt choked on the juice he had just lifted to his mouth. After hitting his chest a few times he said, "Okay...go back to the beginning."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro went ahead into the black lion while Keith said goodbye to the Alteans. Once he reached the sleeping quarters he changed into a set of stored sleeping gear and sat at the edge of one of the beds. He flexed his new hand, trying to get used to the feel.

The lion lurched for a moment, indicating Keith had made it back and was directing the lion out of the atmosphere, starting their journey to Earth. A moment later there was a whooshing sound as the door to the sleeping quarters opened. Keith grabbed his own set of sleeping gear, but only put on the loose pants, leaving his chest bare. He stepped over to where Shiro was still examining his arm and sat down beside him on the bed.

"How does it feel?" Keith asked. He reached for Shiro's new arm but paused at the last moment, glancing to Shiro. He nodded his permission and Keith gently took his hand in his own.

"Mostly like the Galran one. Feels almost like my real arm, just...off. Less sensation I guess." Shiro was watching Keith's face as he examined his hand. Keith never flinched away from his previous prosthetic and Shiro had become comfortable touching him with it, whether it was a hand on the shoulder or the occasional hug. There was no disgust displayed on his face, only interest.

"But you can feel? Can you feel my hands?" Keith asked, turning the metal hand over, palm facing down. Shiro nodded, closing his eyes as Keith ran his finger down the back of Shiro's hand. Shiro doesn't know the last time someone touched him so gently. But the next second his hand was being tugged forwards to lay against Keith's chest, over his heart. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes," Shiro breathed out. He could feel the warmth of Keith's skin, feel the beat of his heart. He moved his hand, tracing his fingers down Keith's torso, feeling his smooth skin and hard muscle.

There was a sharp intake of breath in front of him. He looked up and saw Keith's eyes had closed and his mouth was slightly parted. They were so close, thighs pressed together, Shiro didn't need to lean far before he found his lips connected with Keith's. He saw a mirror of his shock on Keith's face. One moment they were both frozen, lips pressed together, and the next they had both sunk into the kiss, closing their eyes and moving their lips together.

Shiro had no idea what was going on but let his body take the lead. He put his human hand on the back of Keith's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. Keith grabbed his arm, for a second Shiro thought he was going to push him away, but then Keith moved his hands up both of Shiro's arms, feeling the curves of his muscles. A groan was added to their kiss that Shiro realized came from himself.

Keith broke away from the kiss and reached for the hem of Shiro's shirt. The shirt was lifted over his head before a hand was placed on his chest and pushing him backwards to lay on the bed. Shiro found himself beneath a very warm and muscle hardened Keith. He wrapped his arms around his shoulder to pull him into another heated kiss.

The kiss didn't last long before both of their sleep pants found their way to the floor; Keith straddled Shiro in nothing but his boxers. They both moaned at the feeling of their hard cocks pressing together. They started moving in tandem, grinding their cocks together.

Impatient as ever, after only a few thrusts Keith reached between them to pull their boxers down enough to free their leaking cocks. He took both in one hand and gave a few hard strokes before leaning down to mouth at Shiro's neck. Shiro arched his back at the sensations.

It didn't take long before they were a panting mess. "Keith...I'm close," Shiro gasped into his ear.

"Come for me, Shiro," Keith said as he came back in for a punishing kiss.

"Ahhh," Shiro yelled as he felt his orgasm rip through him. Keith was right behind him, mixing his release with Shiro's between their bodies.

Still catching his breath, Keith reached for a nearby cleaning cloth to wipe them down. Pulling their boxers back over their softening cocks, Keith laid down next to Shiro, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder as they both stared at the ceiling.

"Shiro...That was a one time thing right?" Keith panted.

"Yeah...Totally." Shiro responded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days everything returned to normal, like Shiro hadn't just fucked his best friend.

Occasionally Shiro caught Keith looking at him with a dazed expression, but when Shiro called out to him, he would jerk to attention and go back to whatever task he was working on.

There was one difference since that first night. They still slept in the same bunk together. Shiro assumed the physical touch was comforting after everything that happened. A reassurance that neither of them were alone while drifting through the stars.

Then came a subtle shift that was hard to ignore.

One morning Shiro woke up to the ceiling above him and the gentle rumble of the black lion that had become a constant. It was too early. Shiro shifted, trying to go back to sleep. There was a moan from next to him at his movement. Shiro froze as he realized he had brushed against Keith's morning wood in his attempt to find a better position. Keith grabbed onto Shiro and pushed his hard cock against his hip.

"Keith," Shiro said, trying to wake his friend up.

"What...." Keith groaned, cracking his eyes open to glare at Shiro for waking him so early.

"Um." Shiro shifted his hip, giving attention to Keith's position.

"Mmmm. Is it a problem?" Keith pushed his hips forwards more deliberately than a few seconds ago. Truthfully, Shiro didn't mind the situation, but he was surprised by how forward Keith was coming out of sleep.

"I guess not." Shiro could feel his own cock waking up as Keith continued his movements. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. A wet tongue found it's way under his jaw, sucking a mark into his skin.

_This is only the second time. We'll stop after this._ Shiro thought. Wanting to feel that wonderful skin against his once more, he gave into his desires.

Shiro grabbed Keith's shoulders and rolled on top of him, settling between his legs. Neither of them had gone to bed with more than boxers on, only the thin cloth separating their erections. Shiro pressed into Keith's hips as he leaned down to leave matching marks on Keith's skin. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, pulling him closer against his body.

"S-Shiro." Keith called out.

"I'm here, Keith. I'm here." Shiro leaned back to press his mouth to Keith's, pushing his tongue passed soft lips to feel the inside of Keith's mouth. They both let out loud moans as they pushed their tongues together. Keith was bucking his hips up into Shiro, seeking relief.

Shiro felt down Keith's side with his metal hand, registering the feel of strong muscles. When he reached Keith's hip, he wasted no time in removing his boxers, followed by his own. He pushed their naked cocks against each other, letting out a moan at the sensation. He wanted more though.

Having spent considerable time in the black lion when he was a paladin, Shiro knew there was a small first aid kit in the sleeping quarters. He reached over to open the drawer and remove a small vial of medical lubricant. "Is this okay?" He showed Keith the vial, hoping he would pick up on his intentions.

Keith's eyes widened at the site of the vial. "Fuck yes."

Shiro prided himself in his patience, but there was a time and a place. This was not one of those times. He coated his fingers in the lube and reached between Keith's thighs as he spread them wider. Soon he was three fingers deep, Keith pushing down on his fingers like he was going to die if he didn't get Shiro's cock soon.

Not one to deny Keith many things, Shiro put more lube on his cock and lined up with Keith's hole. He looked to Keith once more for permission, but Keith was not in the mood for Shiro's chivalry. He lifted his hips until the tip of Shiro's cock pushed passed his tight muscle, arching his back with a moan at the feeling of being filled.

Keith was hot. And tight. Shiro had never felt something so amazing. He slowly pushed deeper into Keith until he bottomed out. It took only a few moments until Keith's face shifted from pained to needy once again. Slowly Shiro pulled back before pushing into Keith again.

"Shiro....so big." A stream of words was leaving Keith's mouth, not all intelligible, as Shiro sped up. "Yes....yes...want to feel you...inside me...come" Keith scratched down Shiro's back as he tried to meet each thrust with as much force as he could.

"Close...Keith." Shiro felt the heat building. Keith clenched around him and cum shot across his stomach as he let out a scream. The pulsing around his cock had Shiro filling Keith with his cum after one final thrust.

Shiro cleaned them up and got back into bed with the intent to finish his sleep. He pulled Keith tight to his chest. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to sleep was hearing a quiet, "Wow."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takashi!" Keith yelled from below Shiro.

Shiro leaned forwards and whispered into Keith's ear, "Have patience baby." He shoved his cock into Keith and bit the back of his neck. Keith let out a moan into the pillow under him, pushing his ass back to get Shiro deeper.

_This third time will be our last time,_ Shiro thought.

Neither of them could pinpoint how Keith wound up on his stomach, naked with an equally naked Shiro thrusting into him. Neither of them wanted to admit that they had silently been craving a repeat performance of the last two times they found themselves in a similar position. Both of them were completely lost in the pleasure of their best friend.

"Keith...you're so good for me..." Biting his lip, Shiro sped up his thrusts. He could tell Keith was getting close by his incoherent screaming. Shiro wanted to make Keith feel good, release him from all the worries of space for a few minutes. "Baby, I'm close." Keith reached a hand between himself and the mattress to get a hand around his own cock.

"F-fuck," Keith said. Shiro could see Keith's arm moving as he worked himself faster. The sight was too much for Shiro and he grabbed Keith's hips to pull him flush against his own hips as he came inside Keith. A load moan and the tightening around his cock let him know that Keith had come as well, making a mess of the mattress below them.

Panting filled the room as Shiro collapsed on top of Keith, still inside him. Some time later Shiro woke up and felt the mess under him; having slipped out of Keith while they slept, his cum had dripped out of Keith. After a quick clean up, Shiro curled himself around Keith and enjoyed his warmth until duty called.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOW MANY TIMES DID THE BOTH OF YOU HAVE SEX THESE PAST TWO WEEKS!!?" Matt was waving his hands while looking at Shiro like he had two heads, which honestly shouldn't be that weird at this point in their careers.

Shiro felt all the blood rush to his face with Matt's outburst. His friend always did prefer to be straight to the point.

"Tw...twenty times..." Shiro said. Might be closer to fifty, he kept to himself.

"Yeah...That's not technically a "bromance". Honestly is Keith's ass okay? What the fuck Shiro?"


End file.
